A Collection Of Kainora
by words-with-dragons
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles for every Kainora Week.
1. Day 1 - Connection

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day one - connection]  
(modern au)

{inspired by Next To Me, Sleeping At Last}

* * *

our futures were written with crayons in colouring books

* * *

Sometimes, you'll meet someone you have a connection with instantly. Sometimes, they'll stay for a while but eventually leave. Sometimes, you have to learn to let them go. And sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll be someone you ever only say 'See you later' to.

A connection can find you anytime, least of all when you expect it. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll find you when you're six years old and sitting in a sandbox on a sunny day.

_###_

Jinora has always loved sandboxes. While her younger siblings love the swings (well, Meelo enjoys the swings as much as a two-year old can), shrieking with delight that grates on her eardrums, she prefers the quieter activity of building a sandcastle. There isn't a sandbox back home, so she always tries to make the most of it whenever her family came to the park.

Carefully, the six year old shifts from side to side, not wanting to get sand in her shorts while she fortifies her sandcastle. It was a little too lumpy on one side, but otherwise it looks pretty good, she thinks, sitting back to examine her work.

A kid plops down beside her in the sandbox. He has a messy undercut and a lopsided smile. "Nice sandcastle," he says. She smiles, and decides that even though she likes her time alone, that this boy can stay.

"Thanks," she pats the side of it one more time and realizes an extension of the left wing is in order, "do you want to help me build it?"

The boy may look different from her - his clothes are scruffy, and there's a hole in his jeans, but she likes his smile, which only grows as he answers, "Sure."

Jinora sticks out her hand, like she's seen her daddy do to other adults. "My name is Jinora," she pauses, and then adds, "It's nice to meet you," because that's the polite thing to do, right?

Slowly, the boy shakes her hand, as if a little unsure. "My name is Kai. It's nice to meet you too."

As the afternoon wanes on, they work on the sandcastle together. Jinora finds herself surprised that sometimes Kai starts doing things she was going to say, but didn't need to. They seem to work perfectly together.

And his favourite colour is brown, she learns, which is nice, because it's the colour of her eyes, and nobody ever likes brown the best. When he asks what hers is, she goes to say blue, and then notices that his eyes are green. A very nice shade of green that seem to sparkle. "It's green," she answers, feeling all warm inside, because now her favourite colour is different because of him.

She wonders if he'll change anything else about her, but she doesn't have much time to dwell on it, because her mother is standing over her. "Jinora sweetie, it's time to go." Pema glances down at Kai. "Who's your friend sweetie?"

"This is Kai," she says happily. "We built this sandcastle together!" She gestures towards their wonderful creation, both of them beaming proudly.

Pema smiles warmly. "It's amazing," she agrees, "but I'm afraid we have to go now Jinora."

Jinora pouts. "Can Kai build more sandcastles with me sometime?"

"I don't see why not," Pema says. She talks to Kai's mother, a handsome young man who doesn't look a lot like him, but that's fine, because he and Pema set up another playdate for the two.

"Bye Kai!" Jinora calls, gripping her mother's hand as she leaves the park.

"Bye Jinora!" Kai calls back, leaving her feeling giddy. Her first real friend. A wide smile comes onto her face, a similar one on Kai's face. His first real friend.

###

"So," the principal looks up at Kai's guardian. The man doesn't look much like the second-grader squirming in his seat, legs dangling over the chair, still too tiny to touch the ground. "Bolin, you're Kai's uncle?"

"Guardian. My brother Mako and I co-adopted him. So yes, adopted uncle...?" Bolin gives the principal a somewhat nervous smile. He had been in the middle of work when he had received a phone call saying that Kai had gotten into trouble, and he needed to come down right away - which isn't surprising, actually. Kai isn't exactly the straight-A student. Oh, he's smart enough, but has trouble sitting still, and his impulsive nature doesn't help things either. A couple of times he's even stolen objects from other students; something Mako was sure they had straightened out for good now.

"And do you know why you're here?" the principal asks. Bolin feels the question is more directed at Kai, who still refuses to look up from staring at his shoes, but he shakes his head anyway. The principal huffs a sigh. "Well, that _trouble _was punching a fourth-grader Kenny Johnson in face at recess earlier today."

"A _fourth-grader_?" Even though it was bad, Bolin can't help but be a little impressed. Picking a fight with an older kid takes guts, no matter why it happens in the first place.

"I only did it 'cause Kenny was being mean to Jinora," Kai mumbles, finally looking up. Ahh, so that explains it. Bolin's expression of confusion shifts to one of understanding.

"Jinora Windson," the principal says, "the first grader?" Kai nods.

"They're best friends," Bolin supplies. "Do everything together." A small smile comes onto his face.

"That may be," the principal says, "but punching a boy is still uncalled for. You'll have detention Kai, this time. And," the principal's lips twitch upwards, "I promise to make sure Kenny never bothers Jinora again."

"Good," Kai says, taking the principal by surprise. He doesn't even seem to care that he'll have detention. As the boy and Bolin leave her office, she can't help but smile softly.

Jinora has a very good friend by her side, and the principal hopes the little girl knows it.

_###_

They get into a fight once over a game of hide-and-seek when she's eight and he's nine. It's horrible and they don't talk for two whole days. But in the end, they make up and realize how silly the fight was in the end. They swear they'll never fight again. And for the most part, they stick to it. Or, at the very least, they stick to their promise of always making up in the end, anyway.

_###_

Kai's sitting in Aaron Burns' basement with a couple of other boys playing video games, when he looks down at his watch and realizes what time it is. He pauses the game and the others look to him quizzically as he gathers his bag next to the couch and goes to stand up. "Where're you going?" Aaron asks.

"Meeting Jinora at the park - we planned for four o'clock so I need to head over now," Kai explains. Aaron groans.

"Why do you always want to hang out with a fifth-grader? Whose a _girl,_" Aaron says, wrinkling his nose. Kai scowls at the fellow sixth-grader.

"She's my best friend," Kai tells him simply, and begins to climb the stairs. "See you guys later!" he calls.

The walk to the park is short, only five minutes or so, and when he arrives Jinora's already there, sitting on a bench. Her green bookbag, practically full to bursting, is beside her, and her face lights up when she sees him. He tries to ignore the way his heart flutters when she smiles. "Hey," he greets. He takes the spot beside her, setting down his own bag. "Got the candy?"

She pulls out two bags of skittles and some chocolate bars. "Used up all my pocket money. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to keep Ikki and Meelo away from this stuff."

He chuckles, because he can only imagine. He pops a skittle into the air and catches it in his mouth. "I don't even want to know... How's your mom, by the way?" Nobody had expected it, but Pema had gotten pregnant. She was almost five months along now. Kai finds it crazy that they'll be a baby running around Jinora's place soon, especially since he doesn't have any younger siblings.

"Morning sickness, but other than that it's the same old same old," she answers, opening up a chocolate bar and then taking a bite. "So, where were you this afternoon?"

"Playing video games at Aaron Burns' house," he says and her smile turns into a teasing one.

She raises an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Not wanting to keep hanging out with the most popular boy in both of our grades just to see me? My my Kai, I'm flattered."

Kai's cheeks are pink. "What can I say Jinora?" he teases. "You're my favourite person." She nudges his shoulder playfully, feeling touched because she knows it's true. They stay in the park for the rest of their Saturday afternoon, stealing candy from each other. Kai can't think of a better way to spend an afternoon.

_###_

Jinora rolls her eyes as the girls giggle by their lockers while Kai walks by, flashing her a smile. A smile just for her. She locks it away in her memory, heat rising to her cheeks. She knows what the girls think - what they _say. _That Kai is so cute and funny and oh, I wish he'd ask me to the school dance. Girls in grade seven are pretty predictable. And what they say doesn't bother her at all, because he smiles - just for her.

Kai tries to convince her to come to the grade seven-eight dance this Friday. She's not one for loud noises and parties so instead they hole up in the treehouse in her backyard. They bring lumpy sleeping bags and flashlights and try to scare the other with spooky ghost stories, all while eating way too much junk food (thanks to Bolin).

Eventually once it's almost three in the morning they quiet down but still talk for another hour. With Kai, she never seems to run out of things to say, even though after over five years of friendship you would think the conversations might slow down.

Meelo finds them in the morning, curled up in their sleeping bags with candy wrappers everywhere and a discarded flashlight that had rolled into the corner. And the two friends decide that this is their new tradition, at least once a month.

They stick to it.

_###_

It's his first day of high school and he's nervous. Which is stupid, really, because he's cheery and people like him quickly enough. But it's his first year where Jinora won't be there. She won't be there to sit with at lunch, or to walk all the way home there. For what feels like the first time in forever, she won't be there. It hurts in a sort of way he didn't know was possible.

His day isn't bad. He had a place to sit in the cafeteria and there's only one teacher who hates him so far. As soon as he gets home, walking all the way by himself (and it's _horrible_) he goes to call Jinora, only to find the phone ringing for him instead. The caller ID says it's Jinora. He picks up the phone and his words rush out exactly the same as hers: "I miss you."

They make another tradition: to talk for at least an hour every day. On weekends, that stretches onto six or more hours, even if they're not talking all the time. When Jinora finally gets to high school and they get to have lunch together, both are really happy. Something about Jinora just makes Kai feel really happy, he realizes, and he doesn't think it's just because she's his best friend.

He thinks about the way her smile still makes his heart flutter, even after five years. How it's been almost ten years of friendship and he looks forward to ten years more.

They read 'Romeo and Juliet' in class. Most of the girls think the ending's romantic. Kai wonders if that's love, because it seems like what he feels for Jinora is a lot stronger.

It scares him a little.

_###_

They go to the beach often that summer and build sandcastles like when they were young. They have more sleepovers, although Tenzin's starting to be stricter about them having them. Kai can't figure out why, at first, but when he does, he can barely look Jinora in the eye for a week.

From then on, he always makes sure their sleeping bags are at least three feet apart.

_###_

The second time Kai punches a boy on account of Jinora is one afternoon after English class. The guys are getting dressed for gym, and talking about the class. Due to Jinora's academic excellence, she had been bumped up into his grade eleven class. And Kai does not like the way the guys are talking about her. _At all._

"She was such a skinny thing when she was younger," Aaron Burns says. Kai had long stopped being friends with him. "Who knew she'd look like she does now."

So much for 'a dumb fourth-grader'. Kai tries to stifle the scowl on his face, pulling on his gym shirt with maybe a little too much force.

"I think I'll ask her out. Maybe even get lucky, if you know what I mean-"

WHAM.

As Kai sits outside the principal's office, he knows it was uncalled for (well no, not really) but he's still so angry he doesn't care about anything. Bolin comes by again (thank the Spirits it's not Mako) but under the circumstances, Bolin's not even mad.

After detention (for a week, this time) Kai heads to the park and sits on the rim of the empty sandbox.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice says, and Jinora plops down beside him. "Bolin told me what you did today, and why." She smiles ruefully at him. "Thanks, I guess." Her hands fold loosely around her knees. "But next time, just be reassured by the knowledge I never would have said yes to a single date with that scumbag."

It manages to pull a smile out of him - Jinora always manages to, somehow. The bag of skittles she's brought with doesn't hurt either. "What about this scumbag?" he asks, pointing to himself. She blinks in surprise, which is stupid, because this has been years in the making.

Instead of speaking, she simply leans forwards and kisses him. It's one of the best moments of his life. They sit on the rim of the sandbox for the rest of the evening, and once they're done their candy, they build a sandcastle. All is right with the world, in the end.

_###_

When he goes away to college, they Skype all the time, their policy of talking for at least an hour a day coming back into their lives. They meet on the weekends when they can, and for the most part, make it work.

It's hard being away and so busy all the time. It's harder still when Jinora goes to another university on the other side of the country. But they make it. People ask them how they do it. Quite honestly, they don't really know. They just have a connection that's never been there with anyone else and never want to let it go. She knows he loves skittles and he knows she doesn't love dances and they both know they love each other, and somehow, it's enough.

When they buy a house together after their wedding, they make sure it doesn't have a sandbox. Jinora has always loved sandboxes, but it always feels better to go to the one in the park.

"I love sandboxes," she tells him one day as they watch their own daughter play in one. Her eyes get misty, and Kai knows exactly what she's picturing, a similar sunny day twenty years ago.

He presses his lips against her cheek. "I do too."

_###_

Sometimes, you'll meet someone you have a connection with instantly. Sometimes, they'll stay for a while but eventually leave. Sometimes, you have to learn to let them go. And sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll be someone you ever only say 'See you later' to.

A connection can find you anytime, least of all when you expect it. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll find you when you're six years old and sitting in a sandbox on a sunny day and never leave you.

* * *

**Kainora week whoot-whoot! As some of you might have noticed, this is one of the oneshots from the poll in my profile. The other two most popular oneshot ideas - "20 Questions" and "Love is like the wind" - shall tie into the themes/prompts of Kainora week.**

**This story, Heart Thief, shall be dedicated to this year's Kainora Week, and future ones as well.**


	2. Day 2 - Wonder

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day two - wonder]  
(post-book 3 finale)

* * *

home

* * *

Jinora wonders about what Kai's life was like before she met him, sometimes. For the most part, she forgets. She forgets that when she first met him he was just a little too skinny, that his quick stance changes are from years of having running away being his best defense, that his fingers are so nimble and fast because he had to steal just to get by.

But when she remembers, she wonders. She tries piece together the little snippets of information that tumbles from his lips without him thinking. She knows a few things.

1\. He's been an orphan his whole life, his parents leaving him at an orphanage. (He confesses the last part to her one day while it's raining, just like the night he was left on the orphanage's doorstep and he's holding back tears because _why didn't they want him_?)

2\. The orphanage wasn't the best place to be so he ran away when he was young, and didn't really ever stop running until he was caught for stealing and put in another orphanage. This one was better, but there wasn't a lot of food. (She remembers her first harsh reminder of his old life, watching him wolf down his dinner as if scared it won't always be there during their first night at the Temple.)

3\. He can't remember what his mother looked like. He was a little over a year old. For the most part, he tries his best not to think of them. (But she knows he likes to think he looks more like his father, but with his mother's hair and eyes.)

The pieces come together and she still doesn't know the whole picture. Part of her wonders if she wants to.

It's raining, so all of the airbenders have landed their sky bison and are holed up in caves, waiting to travel again. Jinora and Kai and the rest of her family are in one cave together. Her younger siblings are asleep and her parents, Tenzin especially, are catching up on some much needed sleep. Kai's still very much awake, and as the fire casts shifting shadows on his face, she can read his expression: he wants to say something but isn't sure how to phrase it.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

He seems taken aback by the contact at first, and then relaxes. She realizes suddenly that she's always the one initiating physical contact, and that he's never even hugged her back once. It hurts in a way, but makes sense. Who would've ever hugged him, or looked out for him even, on the streets? He had been all alone.

"Just thinking," he replies.

"About what?"

The only noise is the crackling fire, for a while. "The Temple," he says finally, sighing. "It was destroyed and everything but... it was still hard to leave it... It was the first place I ever felt like - like I was at _home, _you know? And now it's gone..."

Jinora scoots closer to him, unsure of what to do with her hands now. Should she put her hand on his shoulder again? She decides to go one step further and takes his hand, feeling grateful it's a little dark and hoping the darkness is hiding the furious blush growing on her cheeks. "They say home is where the heart is," she tells him, "wherever the people you love are, that's your home."

He smiles and nods his head slightly, seemingly letting her words sink in. Having nothing more to say, Jinora decides to try to go to sleep. Kai has a similar idea in mind, and they get into their sleeping bags, only a few inches away from one another.

"I guess that means all I have to do is be with you then," Kai mumbles, drifting off to sleep. Jinora freezes in the process of zipping up her bag, a warmth spreading rapidly through her. She smiles gently and looks down at Kai, who's snoring softly, and brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Jinora decides it doesn't really matter what happened in Kai's past. She'll be there for him no matter what. What matters is their future - although uncertain, full of traveling and conflict, trying to restore balance to the world and rebuild the air nation - is that they stay in each other's life. Because even though the wind is howling and Jinora's never liked storms, she feels perfectly at peace as she settles down to sleep near him.

Home was always a place, or her family, but now, she thinks, it might be wherever he is, too.

* * *

**Imagining Kai's life on the streets hurts me so much but I love it. There'll be lasting issues - most notably trust, and opening up to people. It was fun (and heartbreaking) to explore that.**

**Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows! :) Happy Kainora Week.**


	3. Day 3 - Mistake

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day two - mistake]

* * *

her boyfriend

OR,

3 Times Kai was Mistaken as Jinora's Boyfriend

* * *

_i._

The first time it had happened, it was with Yung.

Jinora was walking back from the library with some of the other airbenders, intent on finding Kai. There wasn't any particular reason, and although she had no idea how it had happened, but she seemed to always want to be around Kai. Or rather, things always seemed to be better when he was around. (And no, it didn't have anything to do with the butterflies in her stomach. At all.)

"Does anyone know where Kai is?" Because, as Jinora had gradually learned, there was a number of locations the boy could be at. The kitchen instantly sprang to mind, or the Meditation Pavilion, or the Airball Court, or... Really, she was just hoping to save some time.

"I think I saw your boyfriend under the big moon-peach tree," Yung answered, the airbender leaning against a tree. "You two have a date?"

She flushed, eyes widening. "W-what?" she spluttered, cheeks stained with red. Her usual easy flow of words was forgotten. "No, no - Kai's not my boyfriend." She did her best to ignore the slight stab of disappointment.

Yung smiled a little. "Oh, I thought you two were together."

Jinora shook her head, walking down the path towards the tree, hoping to get rid of her blush. _Your boyfriend. _She only hoped she wasn't blushing too much when she sat down next to Kai and he gave her his typical lopsided smile, and the typical butterflies in her stomach.

_ii._

The second time, it was in town.

Jinora and Kai were shopping, as teenagers their age did. Supplies ran low occasionally at the Temple, and although the air acolytes were more than happy to do the more 'menial' chores, Kai had jumped at the chance. For a nomadic people, once things had died down, they didn't usually travel much outside of the Temple. A day into town would be fun. So naturally, Kai had dragged Jinora along with him.

"And I was thinking we could stop at a book store," Kai told her happily, as she crossed an item off their shopping list, "before we head back to the Temple."

She smiled widely. She was almost done the book she was on, and wouldn't mind a new one. "Thanks Kai," she replied, leaning up to peck his cheek. The action had become normal for them, really, but it never failed to make them both turn red.

Before she knew it, their shopping was down, the sun was still high in the sky, and they had plenty of time for the book store. Which she figured Kai had already planned, due to the fact he knew how much time she could take, wanting to browse through all the books. When she had finally found two she wanted to take home, Kai said, "Let me pay for it."

If it had been anyone else, Jinora would've protested. She would've pulled out her coin purse and insisted she pay for it herself. But this was Kai, and she knew how much pride he had in paying for things after only being able to steal them for so long.

Kai handed the woman around the counter some bills, and grinning, he handed Jinora her new books. A faint blush rose in her cheeks as her fingers brushed against his, even for only a few seconds.

"Your boyfriend's very sweet," the woman said. Jinora and Kai glanced at each other, red in the face. Jinora made a soft noise, but couldn't find it in her to correct the woman. It didn't really matter in the end, right?

Besides, was the idea of Kai being her boyfriend really so ridiculous?

_iii._

"Your boyfriend's pretty cute, you know."

Jinora turned to the air acolyte girl, her cheeks pink and doing her best not to stare at Kai. Who's shirtless. And a broad-shouldered, muscular eighteen year old now. The summer day had been hot, and some of the airbender boys had taken their shirts off. But Kai... (Man was it getting hot in the shade or was it just her?)

"Oh, he's uh, we're not-" Jinora trailed off, the acolyte simply smiling.

"I know. Not officially, anyway." The teen smirked. "You might want to get a move on though." The acolyte winked at her and walked away, leaving Jinora feeling flustered.

"Hey."

She spun around, coming face to face with a shirtless Kai. Her face felt warm. "Hey," she greeted back. "Training hard?" If the sweat trailing down his neck and shoulders is any indication - Spirits, she swallowed hard.

"I thought I'd take a break, actually," he looked at her, a sudden shyness coming across his face, "want to join me? Like uh..." he refused to meet her eyes. "Date?"

She blinked, taken aback. "Uh sure." She smiled nervously, which is stupid, because this Kai, but he still gave her butterflies. "Can you, um, put a shirt back on first?"

He seemed just as surprised as she was, but then smiled smugly. "Oh?" he teased. She slapped his arm lightly. "Alright, alright, I'll go pull on some robes."

_iv._

"Did you hear? Kai and Jinora are dating."

"Took them long enough. I've been waiting for this for years. Pay up Ryu. Fifteen yuans."

The muttering quieted as Kai and Jinora walked down the hall, holding hands. They snickered as they passed the group of airbenders, having a pretty good idea on what the group was talking about.

"I can't believe people bet on us," Jinora said, giggling, half torn between amusement and disapproval - airbenders weren't supposed to gamble, strictly speaking. "Then again, Yung called it years ago."

"Looks like he's finally getting his pay day then," Kai said, leaning closer to her and brushing a her lips against hers in a quick kiss. It sent shivers up her spine and she squeezed his hand. "So, _girlfriend, _anything special you want to do today?"

"Well, _boyfriend," _she replied, playing along, "I thought a nice quiet day would suit the pair of us just fine." She smiled as he kissed her again. It felt nice to know that after all these years, Kai being her boyfriend was no longer a fact she would have to deny.

* * *

**I am by no means happy with this piece but eh, might as well put something out. As those of you who read "The thief and the airbender" already know (hi guys!) I was away from my lovely laptop for the past couple of days, explaining my lack of updates.**

**School's picking up again so I'm not sure how much I'll have to write, but rest assured, Kainora Week and everything else shall be completed.**

**Love you guys.**

**(And if you're not reading LoverlyLit or Amillionsmiles' Kainora Week stuff you guys are _missing out so go read it NOW. _And love it.)**

**Happy Kainora Week everyone!**


	4. Day 4 - Freedom

KAINORA WEEK - 2014

[day four - freedom]  
(set a few years after book 3)

* * *

earthly attachment

* * *

"Jinora, is everything alright?"

His tone has just a hint of worry, and still feeling numb, Jinora nods. "I just... couldn't do it," she says simply, gesturing somewhat hopelessly with her hands. His brow furrows - the spiritual side of airbending had always come so easily to her, he had thought this would be no different. Her father had been preparing her for a while for the process, and they had all been sure - Kai had been sure she would easily unlock her chakras.

It was something she had waited to do, due to the fact it was an intense process to undergo. Even more so than getting one's tattoos. Kai had been feeling worried all day and when he saw her, relief had swept over him. But now the anxiety had returned.

"What do you mean? How many chakras did you get open?" Kai tries to look her in the eye, but she refuses to look at him. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. Once her hair had started to grow back, she had decided to let it, but it was still fairly short, a little longer than her hair had been the year before.

"All of them, until the last; the seventh. I was supposed to let go of my earthly attachments, and I..." she trails off, finally meeting his eyes.

The images that had flashed through her mind surface again. Images of her parents, siblings, the other airbenders, Korra and the others, and the face that had cropped up the most. That had overpowered everything else, so many happy memories blocking out everything else. Her strongest tether to the earth, her strongest connection. _Kai._

"And?" he prompts, gently, lips tugged downwards in a small frown of worry. They're only a few inches apart. She can see the different shades of green in his eyes, strands of hair that are curlier than others. His breath is warm.

She hadn't succeeded. She hadn't been able to achieve detachment, enlightenment - freedom of the highest form. But being with him makes part of her wonder why she even wanted to try to let him go.

"I couldn't let go," she says quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I couldn't let go... of _you._" She leans forward, and kisses him. His eyes are wide with surprise, at first, but then he relaxes and his hand reaches up to cup her cheek.

It's not a long kiss, but when she pulls away, she feels breathless. Her forehead rests against his, her cheeks warmth, and the same warmth rapidly spreading through her. Kai laces his fingers through hers', so cautiously, so gently, and she gives his hand a squeeze in return.

She decides, then and there, that freedom isn't achieved by opening the chakras. It's the way her heart soars as _he _kisses _her _this time, but he keeps her firmly planted on the ground. And she doesn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Am I a romantic/sap at heart? Yes, yes I am.**

**Enjoy the sweetness of this one 'cause the next one shall have angst a plenty. (Sorry not sorry in advance.)**

**Happy Kainora Week everyone - love you guys.**


	5. Day 5 - Tattoos

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day five - tattoos]

* * *

two lemurs with one moon-peach

* * *

Kai winced as the needle traced the arrow along his spine again, sharpening it; he gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. He was nineteen, a young man - and young men did not cry. (Okay, maybe his eyes were a little teary right now, but that was besides the point.)

"Do you want to take a break?"

The pressure eased off and Kai tried not to sigh with relief. He reached up to wipe his brow with the back of his hand, still surprised by the bright blue arrow on it. Thankfully, that tattoo had been finished a day ago. "A break might be good," he admitted hoarsely. Although it hurt to sit up, he cautiously did so. His spine and back still ached, as did his neck, but it was worth it when Tenzin handed him a drink.

"You're handling the pain well Kai," the airbending master told him. Kai cracked a smile.

"I just feel bad for Jinora having to go through this when she was eleven," he replied, before finishing the last of the onion and banana juice. At first, he had hated the taste, but now, he'd drink anything. Besides, once you got past the onions, and bananas, it really wasn't that bad. "It's hard for me, and I'm nineteen."

"Second Master of the new Air Nation," Tenzin reminded him, smiling faintly. Kai returned it. "Speaking of which, now that you and Jinora are older, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?"

Kai tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart was racing. Spirits, was Tenzin going to try to give him the Talk or something? Mako and Bolin had already beat the older man to it and it had been scarring enough, thank you very much... As for Jinora, they had already been dating for almost three years, and there wasn't all that much to say anymore. Or at least Kai didn't think so.

"I know you love my daughter very much, and that she loves you. In fact, you remind me of my parents, a little." Tenzin smiled gently. Kai felt like he could breathe again. Okay, so it was nothing bad, but where exactly was Tenzin going with this? "So I have no qualms about letting you know, that whenever you see fit, you have my blessing to marry Jinora."

A lump formed in Kai's throat. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined him and Jinora tying the knot, one day, or that he never imagined the day being within the next year or so, now that they were officially adults. But he hadn't been imagining he would get Tenzin's permission like this.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, smiling tearfully. Was it his imagination or did Tenzin just quickly wipe his eyes? Kai quickly did the same. (That would be their little secret). An awkward silence filled the air, and Kai flexed his shoulders before hurriedly saying, "So, we should probably get back to the tattooing?"

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Of course."

* * *

When Jinora saw Kai later on in the day, she noted that he looked extremely happy. _It must be because of his new tattoos, _she figured, and they did suit him, although she missed his hair. It was only a few months later after he had put a ring on her finger she realized her assumption had been wrong.

* * *

****This was inspired by a kainora headcanon, i think, from officialkainora on tumblr, but i can't remember who said it - if you know, please let me know! :) ******These are going to get out very slowly, but I _am _going to finish Kainora Week. Only two more days to go! :3**

**And if you're not ready for book 4 clap your hands *aggressively claps hands while crying* I am ready for the new Kainora moments, though. :D**

**And this chapter title was based off the saying "two birds with one stone". Yeah. (Why did I feel the need to point that out?)**

**Anyways, thank you all for your reviews/favourites/follows. Love you guys! **


	6. Day 6 - Time

[day six - time]

* * *

four months

{inspired by "Small bump" by Ed Sheeran}

* * *

The baby was just four months away from being born, and Kai could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to be a_dad. _He had been nervous initially, as this was their first kid, and he had had no model to follow growing up, until Mako, Bolin and Jinora - Tenzin, even too - had helped him put those worries to rest. This baby, this beautiful baby girl or bouncing baby boy, was going to be the best thing that had ever happened to him, he was sure of it.

He knew Jinora was excited. Sometimes, they would lie in bed and night and talk about it.

"They'll have your hair," Jinora told him one night, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Unfortunately," Kai replied, running his other hand through his thick, messy hair. "It'll never lie flat."

"Just the way I like it," Jinora hummed, smiling at him.

"And they'll have your beautiful eyes, and smile," Kai imagined. A perfect combination of him and Jinora. Only four months away. "Dimples, maybe?"

Jinora's smile grew, and then she winced. Kai gave her a look of concern. "The baby just kicked," she explained. Kai scooted closer to her and placed his palm on her swollen belly. He could feel a little jab and felt his eyes water. Jinora brushed a tear away. Kai looked up at her in adoration, grinning down at the life growing inside of her.

"I love you," he said gently, "and the baby with all of my heart." Jinora pressed a kiss to his jawline and snuggled closer into his front with her back. Kai slung a hand softly around her, pulling her slightly towards him. Some day soon, the baby would be curled up against them too. Maybe the baby would curl their tiny fingers around his hand, holding onto him tightly. And he would never let go.

**.::.**

"No..."

Kai placed his head in his hands, moaning as though in physical pain. He knew that this hurt more than anything else that had ever happened. Even worse than getting shot out of the sky by P'li.

The baby... "_No_." His shoulders shook, and Jinora cried him into him. The baby had let go of them. Their beautiful baby had miscarried. Kai tightened his grip around Jinora, this time holding onto the hope that the saying "Time heals all wounds" was true.

* * *

**Figured it was about time I finished these prompts. Do not fret, day seven harmony shall not be nearly as angsty. I didn't plan on it, but for some reason time just seems like an angst prompt for me.**

**If I made you cry I am very sorry (not sorry).**


	7. Day 7 - Harmony

KAINORA WEEK 2014

[day seven - harmonies]

* * *

similarities

post-book 3

* * *

"You know, we're kinda like Wan and Raava in a way."

Jinora looked at Kai in surprise. The two were sitting during a break time in between lessons, the airbenders playing airball. Jinora still felt too sore from her recent tattooing to take part in the game, and Kai had decided to keep her company. It was very sweet, but she wasn't sure how he had gotten on the train of thought of the first Avatar and the Light Spirit (a story she had told him back at the Northern Air Temple).

"How so?" she asked.

"I'm Wan, an old thief, an old liar, who was given bending by some great force of luck," Kai explained thoughtfully. "Who turned his life around with the help of bending and Raava, that's you."

Jinora could see how he had drawn the connections - there was more of them than she had ever realized. "How am I like Raava then?" She smiled at him.

"She's a spirit and you're really spiritual, you helped the Avatar save the world - twice, and you both have blue markings now," he gestured to her tattoos. "And well, I think you're way prettier than Raava but that's still a similarity I guess...?" Kai rubbed the back of his neck, smiling somewhat nervously at her; Jinora flushed. "Oh, and together," Kai added, "they helped keep harmony in the world, and now the Air Nation are the new keepers of harmony in the world."

"Wow... that's crazy," Jinora said, impressed. Kai nodded, looking a little apprehensive.

"Do - do you think there might be another similarity? Like maybe we're - maybe we're going to have a life like they did? Like, we'll always be together?" As far as Kai knew, he only had one lifetime, and he wanted Jinora to stay with him for it, to always be his friend. A little part of him hoped one day they'd be more, but he always wanted to be friends. _Always. _

Jinora smiled and he thought she knew exactly what he was thinking about, her expression growing more serious. "You know, Raava promised Wan that they would be together for all of his lifetimes. Maybe we should promise to always be together for ours?"

Kai held out his pinky and he knew Jinora was trying not to smile. "Pinky promise?"

"That wasn't quite what I was imagining, but sure," Jinora said, and she hooked her pinky finger around his, and they shook on it. Before she could move her hand away, Kai slipped the rest of his hand into hers, sending a quick glance her way to make sure it was okay. Jinora gave his hand a squeeze, interlocking their fingers; they fit together perfectly.

Maybe they wouldn't change the world completely, maybe they wouldn't have awesome powers, but Kai thought if this was the only similarity they had shared at all, it was more than enough.

* * *

**Because I'm a sap and I needed to finish this in time for the Kainora Weeks started on the 2nd. :)**


	8. Day One: Happily Ever After

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day one - happily ever after]

* * *

you saved me

* * *

"Tell me a story daddy," Kai's eldest demanded, climbing on her bed. She settled under the sheets, looking up at him expectantly. Kotta had his skin, his messy hair, but the rest was all her mother. Her loud, talkative nature was a combination of Korra (her godmother) and Auntie Ikki, somehow. She was only five, her younger brother Erjon still a toddler, but he had been put to bed an hour or two ago. The kids always went to bed before Jinora got home on nights where she had to work late; being a councilwoman and leader of a nation was a lot of work... his beautiful wife would be home soon though.

Smiling gently, Kai sat down on the bed. "What sort of bedtime story?" he asked.

"A special one," Kotta explained patiently. "A story I haven't heard before."

Well that actually did narrow things done. Kai had told her many stories, often made up, like Pokey the Super Lemur, or stories about her great-grandfather Aang, or about he and Jinora's travels when they were younger, before they had settled down to raise a family. There was one story he could think of, but he'd need to change the names, Kotta wasn't ready to know how bad he had been in his youth, but...

"Once upon a time," Kai started. "There was a prince. Only, he wasn't a very good prince. He had run away, he lied, and he even stole, because there was nobody else to look after him. But then, he found a family and met a princess. She was smart and kind and beautiful. You see, sweetheart, sometimes the prince doesn't save the princess. This time, the princess saved the prince."

"From what?"

"From himself," Kai answered, and Kotta nodded. He didn't know how much his daughter actually understood, but he could tell she was getting the gist of it. "She saved him because she taught him how to love, and be loved. So the very first person he learned to love was her, and he never stopped loving her. They grew up and got married."

"And then what?" Kotta pressed, letting out a big yawn.

Kai thought of his life - an airbending master, his two great kids (with another one on the way), his job of being a dad and helping run the Temple, lazy, rainy days where nobody did anything at all, watching the kids grow up and finding out there were both airbenders, even if Erjon was a late bloomer. Jinora, who was still as smart, even kinder, even more beautiful than on the day they had first met. Was that really 20 years ago? It was hard and scary to imagine his life without her, who he would be without her.

But now they were here, happy even when the road got rough, with a great life together.

"They lived happily ever after," Kai finished. Kotta regarded him through sleepy, barely open eyes. Kai leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too daddy," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Kai hovered in her room for a minute, enjoying the moment of peace, before stepping into the hallway, closing Kotta's door and almost bumping into his wife.

"You're home early," Kai whispered, offering her a smile, before he realized there were tears in her eyes. "Jinora are you okay?" He cupped her face with his hands, brushing away a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek.

Her face broke into a wide grin. "I heard what you told Kotta," she whispered back. She placed one hand over his, leaning into his touch. "Kai, I..."

"It's true Jinora, you saved me." There was a soft thud as his forehead landed against her's. "Thank you."

Jinora smiled tearfully at him. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you, love. You helped bring me out of my shell. You saved my life. You made me happier, better. You've done as much for me as I've done for you. I love you Kai."

"I love you too," he replied, pecking her on the lips. "Now I don't know about you, but going to bed sounds pretty good. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

Stifling a laugh to not wake their children, Jinora looped her arm through his. "We shall, love."


	9. Day Two: Celebration

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day two - celebration]

* * *

the gift

[pre-book 4]

* * *

Airbenders sure knew how to throw a party, and they went all out when it was somebody's birthday; Jinora's was no exception. Streamers were hung, there was music and food and everyone was dancing. The birthday girl herself was dancing with her father, and it reminded Kai of her tattooing ceremony. (Had that really been over three years ago?)

He could see how much she had grown, though. Her hair had grown back, now more off of her face than before, and alongside her tattoos it made her look more mature. She was almost as tall as him - she had gotten her growth spurt first and teased him endlessly about being taller, before he had caught up with her - falling just a little bit short. And then, well, there was the pretty blue dress she was wearing (and like the squirrel suits they had recently gotten) it showed off her more womanly curves.

Kai had always thought Jinora was cute. But it had become painfully obvious over the last year that she was becoming seriously beautiful. And not just to him. He had heard some of the Acolyte boys talking about her, which is why he needed to give Jinora his gift as soon as possible.

He tapped Tenzin on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

The airbending master offered him a smile, a rather knowing look in his eye. Back when they had first met, it hadn't been on good terms, but after three years Tenzin had become the closest thing Kai had ever had to a father, and he knew the man liked and trusted him too (even when it came to Jinora, which was really something). "Of course Kai." Tenzin's cape swished around his ankles as he left the two alone on the dance floor.

Kai slid his hand into Jinora, but when she placed her hand on his shoulder it sent shivers done his spine. He started to have second thoughts about his gift. He swallowed nervously when he put his hand on her waist, making sure to keep it far away from being too low. But he plucked up his confidence: this was Jinora, there was no reason to be nervous.

"Hey birthday girl," he said cheerfully. "How does it feel to be fourteen?"

"Not much different than thirteen," Jinora said, smiling widely at him. "It is weird to think I'm the same age as my Gran-Gran as when she saved the world and started dating Grandpa Aang."

"Do you think fourteen's still too young to date?" Kai asked, trying not to sound too interested. Jinora had never had a boyfriend before, or really gone on a date. It was both a blessing and a curse.

"No, I think it's a good age to start, actually," Jinora answered smoothly. Kai's heart skipped a beat and he hoped his hands were sweaty. "Kai, are you okay, you look nervous?"

"I'm just excited to give you my gift, that's all," Kai said. "We'll have to go somewhere quieter for it though."

Jinora raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. "Alright, you just show me the way then."

Kai tightened his grip on her hand. "Okay, don't let go of my hand, okay?"

Jinora flushed and her smile grew. "I think I can manage that."

Kai led her away from the party out onto the front steps that led into the Temple first, and then out onto the gazebo. It was a beautiful night, the sky full of stars reflected in the waters of Yue Bay. The moon was full, bathing everything in moonlight. It made Jinora, who was regarding him with a quiet sort of curiosity, look even more beautiful, which Kai hadn't thought was even possible.

"So," Kai said simply. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"So?" Jinora repeated. She blushed again when he took her other hand in his own too.

"Your present is something I've actually wanted to give you for a while, but I've always been too afraid... and, well, I have to show you." Kai plucked up his courage, puckered his lips, leaned in, and kissed her full on the mouth. For a few seconds Jinora was obviously caught by surprise, but then... she started _kissing him back. _She started running her hands through his arm, looping her arms around his neck.

Kai pulled away first, and he knew that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to stop smiling. Jinora was slightly breathless, smiling up at him giddily. "So I guess you liked your present?"

She cupped his hand with her hands, kissing him briefly. "Best. Gift. Ever."

They went back to her birthday party hand-in-hand.


	10. Day Three: Books

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day three - books]

* * *

bookmarks

* * *

Jinora loved books. She loved the feel of them in her hands, the smell of the paper, the turning of the pages, how she could completely lose herself in a story and resurface hours later, dazed, being so convinced she had lived in the world she had become engrossed in. But the one thing Jinora never had enough of was bookmarks.

She lost them, the flimsy slips of paper, disappearing never to be seen again, or used them to keep tabs on her favourite parts or favourite lines, using too many at once.

And she really, she was supposed to meditating - and usually she was really good at it - but she couldn't get the latest book she was reading out of her mind, when something dropped into her lap. She looked up to see Kai, who was giving her an impish grin.

"A bookmark," he said sheepishly when she picked it up from her lap. It was a piece of red paper, decorated with little holes as a border. Tiny pieces of grass had been woven through the holes and tied into knots. Finally, there were yellow flower petals coating the paper, glued on with care. It was beautiful, he had obviously made it himself. "I know you always need more and I learned how to be pretty crafty on the streets, so... I hope you like it."

Jinora smiled widely at him and, after standing up, pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Kai, I love it."

It was the only bookmark she never lost.


	11. Day Four: Together Forever

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day four - together forever]

* * *

broken promises

* * *

Kai cradled her head in his arms.

"You - you said we'd be together, forever_," _it was immature, childish, unfair, but wasn't _this _unfair? That she was lying in his arms, barely breathing, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, right on the cusp of adulthood, too young, far too young to die.

Jinora struggled to speak, blood spilling over her lips. "I - I know. I'm sorry darling, I'm a-afraid I won't be able to keep my word..."

She combed a shaking hand through his hair. Help was too far away. They were all alone. But at least, Kai choked back a sob, she wasn't dying alone. Kai knew she was terrified, who wouldn't be? He had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted to take her pain and drape it over his shoulders, to steady her trembling hands, to keep her alive, to make her stay.

She was supposed to be the person who stayed. The only exception.

_She promised._

Kai swallowed the massive lump in his throat, clutching her closer. He would help her in whatever way he could. Kai took her hand and linked their fingers together, gripping it tightly. "You're gonna be fine, everything's gonna be okay Jinora." Her warm breath only faintly touching his lips now. "I'm gonna be okay, everything's gonna be alright Jinora," he promised, bowing his head and kissing her for the last time.

She kissed him back, her lips almost feeling like a ghost against his own, murmuring, "I love you."

He managed one last smile for her. "I love you too."

And then she was gone.

They both broke their promises, in the end.

* * *

**You guys knew I'd pull some angst out of this, right? Sorry not sorry.**

**Although I am sorry for getting this out so late in the day. After Winter Break real life has taken over I'm afraid, so my fic for each day will probably come on the later side except for the weekends.**


	12. Day Five: Those Three Years

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day five - those three years]

* * *

_a lot can happen in three years_

_OR_

_3 times Kai and Jinora fall just a little bit in love with each other_

* * *

_i. year one_

Kai doesn't get sick - he just doesn't. Until his first year as an airbender is coming to a close with fall fast approaching, and a runny nose and bleary eyes pop out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jinora asks as they walk along the path back to the Temple, their arms laden down by baskets full of moon-peaches, freshly picked from the island's orchard. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," Kai insists, an unconvincing sniffle following it.

Jinora stops walking and sets down her basket. She reaches over and places a hand on his forehead, and he flushes at the contact. She studies him for a few seconds, and then removes her hand, Kai's face still red and hot. Maybe she's right. Maybe he is sick. Jinora is usually right.

"You're feeling warm, Mom should take a look at you," she decides and picks up her basket again.

Kai gets diagnosed back at the house. Pema declares he has a cold and should get some rest, they'll bring him dinner to eat in bed. Kai can't help but think of how different getting sick on the street is. No one takes care of you, you have to steal medicine, and people aren't afraid to take advantage of you either, by stealing your stuff.

Instead, Jinora brings him dinner. She gives him a gentle smile as she nudges the door open, a tray of food in her arms. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kai sits up in his bed, using his pillow as a comforter against the wall. Despite the fact he still feels cruddy, the sight of her still brings a smile to his face. "Better," he admits.

"I brought some soup and tea," she tells him. "Mom says they'll clear out your nose." A mischevious glint comes into her eyes. "I know it's not healthy but I sneaked you some egg custard tart, your favourite."

She hands him the tray carefully and his hand lingers over hers longer than it needs to, but she merely blushes and her smile grows.

Kai thinks he falls a little bit in love with her (just a little bit).

_ii. year two_

It's raining when he tells her the truth about his parents. The storm had been raging on, Rohan had woke up screaming, which had then woken Jinora up, and she had stumbled down to the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find Kai there too.

A question of if he was alright is almost out of her mouth when she notices he's crying, and very obviously not alright. "Kai?" she says softly, taking the space beside him and wrapping an arm around him; he's trembling and leans into her touch. He wipes at his eyes, looking ashamed. "It's okay to cry," she tells him.

"I just want to stop crying," he whispers hoarsely. "For once I want to _stop._"

She says nothing as he tells of a rainy night almost fourteen years ago, where a little boy was abandoned by his parents, how he grew up thinking no one would ever want him, how no one would ever love him.

"You're wrong," Jinora tells him firmly, forcing his bloodshot eyes to meet hers. "You're my best friend Kai. I'll always want you around, I love you." A light blush dusts her cheeks, but she knows he needs to hear this, even if it isn't only platonic, not for her.

Their gazes lock and she can see the belief in her words, the way he trust her, flicker to life inside his eyes. She's surprised when he pulls her into a tight hug - usually she's the one initiating contact - but she hugs him back as he tightens his grip.

"Thank you Jinora," he says, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Anytime," she replies, and she knows that he knows she means it.

He pulls away and beams at her. It's the most beautiful smile she's ever seen, and it's because of her.

Jinora thinks she falls a little bit more in love with him (just a little bit).

_iii. year three_

He hasn't seen her in a month, and no, he explains to Opal as they fly back to Air Temple Island (back to her) spiritual projection doesn't really count. He's grateful for it, on one hand, but the fact he can't playfully airbend at her to mess up her hair or squeeze her hand or give her a hug kills him a little inside. Jinora's what makes him feel alive again.

The bison hasn't even landed when he jumps off, using his squirrel suit to close the distance and he can already see her. She jumps into his arms and he spins her around, nose to nose and grinning wildly at each other.

"I missed you so much," she says happily, her smile only growing.

Maybe it's the way her lips curve upwards that make him lean in and kiss her, like he's dreamed of so many times. She kisses him back, but pulls away and she smiles up at him and he doesn't think he could stop smiling if he tried.

Kai knows he's love in love with her - she knows she's in love with him - but if it's possible, they fall a little bit more in love with each other (just a little bit).


	13. Day Six: Air Temple Island

KAINORA WEEK 2015

[day six - air temple island]

* * *

come home

[set during book 4]

* * *

Jinora doesn't hear her mother walk up behind her, and jumps when Pema places a hand on her shoulder, both of them looking up at the inky black sky. It's beautiful, but Jinora wishes she would see a bison fly across it, because it would mean...

"You really miss him, don't you?" Pema asks quietly.

It feels like every happy thing feels a little sad because she can't share it with him. It feels like she's dying inside when he goes to touch her, or she him, and her spirit's projection passes through. It feels like the Island doesn't feel like the Island, like the way it used to, like it should feel, because he's gone, far off in the Earth Kingdom. It feels like she's aware of every little space that isn't filled with him, their tree, the seat next to her in the Dining Hall, the Meditation Pavilion where he'd always be lightly dozing. The bison stables - she had never realized how large Lefty's stall was before. She misses his rumpled, curly hair, the way it felt underneath her fingers, the way his hand fit perfectly in her own, his smile, a flash of a crooked grin, his eyes, full of light and laughter. Air Temple Island doesn't feel like home. The way his arms wrap around her does and she wants it back so badly.

It feels like she's missing a piece of herself.

But instead of saying all that (she doesn't know if she can) she nods instead. "I'll come in soon, I promise."

Pema presses a kiss to her head and leaves her staring up at the stars. She wonders if he's looking up at the same sky, spotting the same constellations she had taught him when they were kids.

"Come home," she pleas.

It's only when she's waking back to the Temple if she wonders if she's talking to him or to herself.


	14. Day Seven: Dates

KAINORA WEEK - 2015

[day seven - dates]

* * *

save the date

* * *

Republic City was always beautiful at nighttime. The lights of the city glittered on Yue Bay, the nightlife was thriving and there were a million choices of what you wanted to do. You could go see a pro-bending match (now with air as a fourth element), see a mover, go to a restaurant, or a club, or, you could take a stroll, which was what Kai and Jinora, eighteen and nineteen respectively, were doing right now.

It was a chilly night, but Jinora had made sure they were bundled up before they had glided over to the City from Air Temple Island. The gliders had been rendered obsolete for the most part over the past few years, but it was still good to have them around for nights like these. The squirrel suits were effective in battle, not so much when it came to everyday life.

As they strolled down the streets, hand in hand, it made Kai think of all of their old dates. The restaurant, where they had gone for Jinora's sixteenth birthday, a little Cafe, the sight of their first date, the park they had gone to afterwards, where they had first kissed. There was a mover theatre from when they were kids. Kai had tried to pull the classic yawn move to put his arm around Jinora, only to punch her in the face. She still teased him mercilessly about it. He could make out a skating rink through the trees of the park, where Jinora had guided him through the delicate act of skating. Even though he had stumbled, she had never let him fall.

He didn't realize he was grinning until Jinora asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

He smiled at her and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "Memories. We've had a lot of good dates in the past."

Jinora leaned into him. "This one's a little lackluster in comparison," she teased. Their laughs mingled together.

"I think that's liable to change," Kai replied. Jinora raised an eyebrow at him, and they stopped walking. "See, I knew you'd take me seriously if I used a big word." Kai was still smiling at her, but now it was a little nervous, a little unsure. After knowing him for seven years, she could read him like a book.

"The thing is Jin," Kai continued, "we've had a lot of great dates, and I have a really special one planned for later, but only if you say yes." Comprehension dawned on her face as he dropped down to one knee, her eyes filling with tears as he brought out a small box. Inside was a ring, shaped in the spiral symbol of the Air Nomads, one spiral blue for the Water Tribes, one green for the Earth Kingdom, and one a glittering white diamond. "Jinora, will you marry me?"

Kai waited with baited breath. He knew they were young, but he had never felt so sure of something before. A pause, then -

"Yes!" She flung her arms around him, hugging him so tightly he almost fell over. Before he could say a word she kissed him, but pulled away so he could put the carefully crafted ring on her finger.

A few weeks later, their wedding invitations went out - _Save the Date._


	15. Day Eight: Don't Get Caught

KAINORA WEEK - 2015

[day eight - don't get caught]

* * *

_you make me smile_

_[set during book 3]_

* * *

Staring at a girl who you thought was really pretty was one thing. Staring at a girl who you thought was really pretty, but who also happened to be your best friend in the entire world was another thing altogether. When a stranger caught you staring, it was embarrassing. But when your friend caught you, it was embarrassing _and _awkward_. _And Kai knew that was so so much worse than just embarrassing.

Especially since it was Jinora, and the way a dusty blush rose to her cheeks, the way her brown eyes widened, and her mouth seemed unsure if it should smile or frown, managed to make him feel weak in the knees. Anything she did, nowadays, actually.

He didn't know how it happened, but he did know he couldn't do anything to control it, just like how whenever he saw her, it made him want to smile.

Out of habit, he glanced at Jinora, easily recognizable by her usual spot at Tenzin's side during class. She was really cute. Kai had never given much thought to a girl's appearance before, but now he knew that Jinora was definitely the cutest girl he had ever met. That wasn't the only reason he liked her, oh no. She was smart, kind, patient, and always willing to help him, and when she laughed really hard she sometimes snorted, which only made her laugh harder, and...

Jinora turned towards him, and Kai blushed furiously at having being caught staring. (Again). She blushed too, but maybe after having come to expect it, she smiled at him. It made his stomach do a back-flip. His face broke into a smile and he grinned back at her.

"Kai, are you paying attention?" Tenzin asked, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Of course Sifu Tenzin," Kai answered, putting on his most convincing smile. Tenzin stared at him for a few seconds, as if judging his truthfulness, and then continued on with the lesson.

Okay, so maybe getting caught by Tenzin was worse than being caught by Jinora; but still, it was totally worth it.


	16. Day Nine: Tenzin The Dad

KAINORA WEEK - 2015

[day nine - tenzin the dad]

* * *

he loves her

* * *

To say that Tenzin had been a nervous wreck waiting for Jinora to be born was an understatement. He fretted over every little thing, and when it came time for the actual birth, he could barely breathe. And when he held his little girl in his arms - plump, round rosy cheeks, brown eyes and a wisp of curly brown hair - he thought that he had never loved someone more so quickly. And as he watched her grow from a waddling toddler, to an intelligent little girl, to a talented airbender, to Korra's spiritual guide, he decided that no one could ever love a girl more than her father.

Kai proved him wrong.

_i. _

"You think you kidnap _Jinora, and all those baby bisons?!_"

Tenzin had never thought such fury could hide behind the easy going smiles and laid back attitude the young boy had. But now, he was seeing it unleashed on the poacher - who had already surrendered. Tenzin caught Kai's staff as the boy swung it back to deliver another blow, halting him in his tracks. "Kai, stop." Kai's features were still slanted in anger, but he lowered his staff. "An airbender never attacks a defenseless opponent," Tenzin explained.

Still, he could feel the anger inside himself too. That poacher had tried to kidnap and kill an endangered race, and his daughter. Part of him wished the rule didn't exist - he wouldn't mind giving the man a good slap across the face - but he wasn't going to go against his own culture. Tenzin managed a small smile. "But that was very good technique."

As Kai waited anxiously while Tenzin got the poacher's keys and helped Jinora out of the cage, he couldn't help but realize just how much the boy had changed. Once a liar, a thief, Kai had reformed himself. The boy's time in Ba Sing Se, and as much as Tenzin was reluctant to admit it, Kai's growing friendship with Jinora especially had helped him turn his life around in only a few weeks. It was clear how much Kai cared for and respected Jinora, and in turn how fond she was of him.

It seemed strange to think that Tenzin had considered not taking the boy in, especially when Kai exclaimed, "Jinora! They're flying!" eager to share his excitement with his daughter about the baby bison.

Jinora was growing up, and so was Kai.

_ii._

It was when they were heading to rescue the airbenders that Tenzin thought back on the events that had led them to this point. Thank Raava Kai had been there to help them out of the Temple, and that the boy knew where the airbenders were being held hostage. Kai had said something about getting shot out of the sky - Tenzin realized that must have been at the hands of the combustionbender, P'li, now dead. But what had Kai meant?

Tenzin got the answer a few days later, back at ZaFou while preparations were made to head back to Republic City. Pema was the one who told him the story. How Kai risked his life for them. How Kai almost lost it.

Tenzin didn't know how to feel - a surge of surprise, fear, pride, and strangely enough, affection. He never said a word to the boy, but if Kai broke a rule once or twice, he managed to turn a blind eye. Or, at most, hand out a warning. He didn't have to do it often though. Kai was a good kid.

But as he saw the way Jinora's cheeks were dusted with a light red when Kai said she looked pretty with her tattoos, he wondered if Kai was good enough for his daughter.

_iii._

Turning twelve was a big deal for Jinora. She was the same age as Aang, and on the cusp of being a teenager. Tenzin was _not _looking forward to those years. But the party - lanterns, balloons, streamers and guests were everywhere, music was flowing, and Meelo was stuffing his face with cupcakes - the party was nice. Seeing Kai ask Jinora to dance was not so nice, but he had long ago accepted their friendship (even it teetered frequently towards something more) and besides, Pema was giving him a pointed look.

The two kids are stumbling through the steps - Kai because he didn't know how to dance, and Jinora because she's laughing so hard at his attempts - but she guided him through the motions - "Just like airbending," - and soon they're dancing a steady waltz.

Meelo, who had been dragged away from the cupcakes by Pema and was held firmly in her grasp, made a face. "They give me the oogies," he complained, rolling his eyes at Kai and Jinora.

Tenzin's eyes moistened, a gentle smile coming onto his face. Pema squeezed his hand reassuringly. Jinora was still laughing, looking perfectly at ease, and much happier than she usually did, such as always was the case when she was with Kai.

Maybe having Kai be that boy for her wouldn't be so bad after all.

_iv._

To watch two people fall head over heels in love with each other is a beautiful thing, even when one of them is your daughter. But, after two years and countless days and talks and dinners together, Tenzin had come to think of Kai as sort of a son. A son who made mistakes and wasn't nearly as loud and rambunctious as Meelo or Rohan and who always had Jinora's best interests at heart, who Pema adored and who Rohan admired and who had learned how to not let Meelo or Ikki get under his skin.

Tenzin saw it all. The stolen glances, the lingering hugs, the blushes, the shared smiles. It reminded him of him and Pema. The caring, considerate nature the two held towards each other reminded him of his parents.

Falling in love is easy, however, Tenzin knew. He had fallen for Lin, and fallen out again. It was staying in love that was hard.

He hoped, as Jinora flung her arms around Kai and gave him a brief kiss, the two finally reunited after weeks of being apart, that they would make it.

_v. _

They did.

It wasn't easy. Tenzin saw it all. The fights, the disagreements, the missing-you moments, but he also saw the apologies, the resolutions, the I'm-not-giving-up-on-us moments.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Kai came to ask for his permission to marry Jinora. He said yes, of course. Tenzin had gotten himself used to the idea of thinking of Kai as his future son-in-law; now it was time to make it a reality.

They were young. Kai proposed on Jinora's eighteenth birthday. The wedding was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Jinora was herself, and all of three them were blinking tears back when he gave her away.

He saw the way Kai looked at Jinora, like she was the brightest star he had ever seen, like she was his whole world, and knew that all those years ago, he had been wrong to think that nobody could love a girl more than her father.

And he was happy to say he was wrong.


	17. Day Ten: Bumpy Road

KAINORA WEEK - 2015

[day ten - bumpy road]

* * *

the battle with the heart isn't easily won (but it can be won)

[zombie apocalypse au]

_There's only one thing worse than a boy who hates you: a boy who loves you. - The Book Thief_

* * *

If Jinora could, she'd remove all her messy, complicated feelings and fears and grind them into dust. If she could, she'd turn back the clock, shoot the scientists who thought the virus was safe to test on humans in the head. If she could, she'd pull herself out of a broken world and a war where the enemy never truly dies, and only multiplies.

But she couldn't do any of that.

Instead, she stared at the flickering flames of the little fire, casting shadows across her grimy, tired face and stubbornly ignored Kai's concerned glances. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Jinora sighed, bitterly wishing they could go back to the beginning - a pair of survivors who were heading in the same direction, from the same fallen sanctuary, who barely tolerated each other. Now, after fights and near-misses and lots of long, hard talks, they were here, and she was trying desperately not to fall in love with him. "I'm fine," she snapped, not as harshly as she hoped. Somehow, he had softened her resolve, her walls. He made her let her guard down.

It was beautiful, and dangerous.

She couldn't lose anyone else. People didn't stay. People died. And the zombies came back for more. Kai was all she had left.

"You're not," Kai said decidedly. "And I'm not going to push you. But when you want to talk, I'm here."

Damn him and his kind nature. Jinora sighed again. "Fine," she relented. "Fine. It's just..." She combed a hand through her dirty hair, feeling frustrated. Words usually came so easy to her. Back in the sanctuary, she had spent hours reading. Now, she spent hours trying to survive. "I - I can't lose anyone else."

She knew Kai understood - she knew about his parents, dead, not turned into zombies. How he had to try to kill his own father. She wondered if her family was still alive. It was unlikely, but she figured she would never accept they were zombies until she saw them. The thought made her stomach churn, and not for the first time, she was amazed that Kai was still standing.

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand; he leaned into her touch, before she withdrew quickly. She was getting too close. "Jin...?" Kai said slowly, his eyes pleading. She was trapped in his gaze, unable to look away even though it was breaking her heart.

"I can't lose you," she confessed. "And that's why I can't - we can't..."

"Is that what you actually believe or are you just putting up more walls?" Kai said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Jinora, do you honestly think, when I die - not if, both of us know it - it will hurt any less? If there's one thing my life has taught me is you can't have regrets, we don't have enough time to have regrets."

Jinora leaned in closer to him. "You've always had a way of tearing down my walls," she said quietly, the distance between them becoming smaller and smaller. Kai broke into a shaky laugh.

"It's because I'm in love with the girl inside of them," he replied, finally kissing her.

If Jinora could, she would rewrite their lives where they weren't fighting a war that couldn't be won, where they would have all the time in the world, but she couldn't, so instead, she treasured this moment.

There was a bumpy road behind them and ahead of them, but for as long as she could, Jinora would walk beside him.

* * *

**may expand on this one day**


	18. Day Eleven: Balance

KAINORA WEEK - 2015

[day eleven - balance]

* * *

_ tightrope_

_balance n. keep or put (something) in a steady position so that it does not fall._

* * *

Jinora grew up hearing stories of her grandfather, Aang, and how it was the Avatar's job to master all four elements, and bring balance to the world. She grew up hearing the story of the brave Princess Yue, who sacrificed her life to restore the balance of the Tui and La, moon and ocean, of the world. She grew up hearing the word during airbending training, to fly, to bend, you must have balance within oneself.

As she grew older, it seemed life itself was all a balancing act. Duties, lessons, fun, work, siblings, sleep; all of them were tossed up in the air and it was up for her to juggle them, especially as life grew more and more hectic with the Equalists, and Unalaq with Korra trying to keep war at bay.

Jinora thought that bringing the spirits back, winning at Harmonic Convergence, would make things easier. And in a way, it did: airbending was returned to the world. She and her family were no longer alone in the world.

And then she met him, with his mischievous and kind nature, and felt her life begin to even out, even as she was given more responsibilities as a master. Her worries and stresses seemed to slip off her shoulders whenever he smiled at her, and when life was gray he coloured in the missing pieces, making a rainbow. He listened and accepted and supported and messed up and he was always there for her.

And she in turn, understood and accepted and advised and taught and pulled out smiles where there was none. She helped him carve out a place to belong and gave him second chances and sometimes lost her temper, but at the end of the day, she was always there for him.

Life was like walking on a tightrope, and you needed someone to help keep you balanced, and that's exactly what they did; they only thing they fell for was each other.


End file.
